


I Won’t Turn Back

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim, a single mother who had bad history in relationships, makes Jim, a research professor who never believed in love neither had a girlfriend, fall in love with her flaws and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Turn Back

“I’m too old and not too hippie to go on a blind date again.” Mayim complained as Melissa told her she set her up on a blind date with her colleague in the university.

“Come on, just give it a shot. It wouldn’t hurt. He’s a great guy.” She pleaded. Mayim rolled her eyes. “As if I can say no. You already set it up.”

“Great! Friday!” Melissa informed her.

“Don’t you dare reject him straight to the face again!” Kaley butted in as she recalls Mayim being straight forward to the guys she dated that she didn’t like.

“Fine. What can I do? Tell me about him.” Mayim agreed.

“Well! He’s a research professor… He’s two years older than you…” Melissa began.

“He’s 6 feet. He’s tall, decent. Uhm. A little thin…” Kaley continued. Mayim rolled her eyes as she found nothing interesting about him.

“And he never had a girlfriend.” Melissa highlighted.

“Really?” Mayim raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Yah. Never had a girlfriend.” Melissa repeated. “How cool is that?” Kaley supported.

“And you think he’ll be very thrilled to have someone with a kid to be his first girlfriend?” Mayim retorted.

“Mayim… Just. Take the chance okay.” Melissa pleaded.

“Fine. I’ll go. I just wish it makes sense.” She agreed.

—-

“She has a kid? Are you really thinking that I could work with someone who has a kid?” Jim complained as Johnny told him about the blind date.

“Kaley was a stripper? And now she’s married to Johnny and is now a manager at the airlines. What’s next?” Simon replied.

“You never had a girlfriend anyway. How could you tell if someone with a kid can’t make you fall in love?” Kunal pointed out a point.

“Alright…” Jim wasn’t able to retort. “But make sure she’s not some kind of a stripper like the girl you set me up with before!” He warned them.

“Yes. She’s a successful woman.” Johnny informed him.

—-

The date night came. Jim wore a light blue polo with white collar and a necktie with diagonal stripes matching it with a pair of slacks (in the pic) while Mayim had a simple printed dress and a gray cardigan matching it with gray stilettos (in the pic) since she had no time to fix herself for she was coming from her lab.

“Please don’t be Mayim.” Jim speaks on his mind every time he sees a woman with a frumpy clothes or a stressed looking woman with a kid. He gets relieved every time they pass by him. It’s been 30 minutes since he arrived at the restaurant and Mayim still hasn’t arrived and he was getting bored.

“Excuse me?” A woman called and walked closer to him. “Yes?” He entertained clueless. “You’re Jim?” She asked. “Yes?” He replied shortly.

“You seem not so sure about that.” She joked as she took a seat. “Sorry Im late. I’m Mayim. I had to finish an experiment at the lab.” She apologized.

“You’re Mayim?” Jim confirmed as he was fascinated he wasn’t expecting that she would be that fresh, tidy, elegant and ravishing. He was actually expecting a frumpy dressed woman but it was completely the opposite.

“Yes.” She replied wondering why it seemed like he didn’t hear her.   
“We’re you expecting someone else? Or someone more attractive?” She joked. “No! No. I didn’t actually expect you… You look beautiful.” He confessed. “Thank you. You look great too.” She gave him a smile. “You… Have a kid right?” Jim had to confirm for he hardly believed she was a mother already. “Yes. You knew about that?” She was fascinated for he knew about that but he still chose to show up on the date. “Yeah.” He replied. They soon then took their orders for dinner, talked about their horrible past dates and they had good conversations all through out.

After then, Jim drove Mayim to her apartment. “It was really nice meeting you.” Jim confessed and Mayim replied with a smile. Silence crept in and Mayim thought it was the moment for first date good night kiss which she wasn’t a fan of. “I’m not really a fan of first date good night kisses.” She cracks in. “Oh.” Jim was startled. “Uhm. Just saying.” She tried not to embarrass him. “Well, yah. Me too.” he giggled. “Yah. You too… So… Good night?” She tried to end the conversation. “Alright. Good night miss Mayim.” He waited for her to enter her apartment and he left.

—-

Kaley and Melissa ambushed Mayim excited to hear about the date but they ended up waking her up from deep sleep. “Mayim!!! Wake up! Tell us what happened last night!” Melissa shouted. “What the hell.” Mayim welcomed them as she opened the door. “How did it go?” They nagged her. “It went good.” She replied emotionless. She sat down her bedside and recalled how awkward it was when she spoke about the first date good night kiss incident to reject Jim. “I’m pretty sure that would be the last time we’ll…” She failed to continue her sentence as she opened her phone and end up seeing a message from Jim greeting her a good morning. “We’ll what?” Melissa repeated asking her to continue. “Did he leave a message? Did he text you?” Kaley guessed.

“He actually did. Maybe he was bored.” She replied. “Oh my God! I think he likes you!” Kaley teased. Mayim rolled her eyes as she hears Kaley’s assumptions again. Suddenly her phone rang again with a new message from Jim.

Hey Mayim. Hope we could hang out again some time. Are you free tomorrow night?

She was impressed with how consistent he was when she expected that he was turned off with her already after their date night ended. “What is it?” Melissa asked as they saw surprised gesture across Mayim’s face. “He’s asking me out again.”

“Oh my God! This is love!” Kaley exclaimed as they giggled.

—-

“Hey buddy. How did it go?” Johnny asked Jim as they met at the university. “It was actually nice.” Jim replied elatedly. “Nice?” Johnny asked. “She was nice. She has humor and she’s… Beautiful.” He shared. “Oh… You think she’s beautiful huh?” Johnny teased. “I like her. As a matter of fact I asked her out again.” He confessed. “Oh… That’s Jim! That’s how we do!” Johnny exclaimed seeing that the blind date worked.

“Come on. Don’t rush me. It’s just… You just never set me up with a decent and fascinating woman ever. Just now. With Mayim.” He defended. Suddenly his phone rang receiving a message from Mayim.

Absolutely. See you tomorrow night. :)

He felt ecstatic inside as she accepted his invite. After they had dinner the next day it was followed by several other dates and consecutive hanging outs until they spent so much time together for about three months and they became exclusively dating for two years.

Jim had one moment to reflect about his relationship with Mayim and he thought that every time he asks her if she is ready to go stable and committed she always say she’s not ready and she never told him about the story of how she had a child and to who. Despite these, he thought she had been very sweet and caring and she really makes him happy and complete and she fascinates him like no one else did and it’s what really mattered to him. He thought, if ever, she’s worth the wait anyway.

—-

On the pre-vacation evening party of the universities, their social group attended, Johnny was with Kaley, Melissa was with Simon, Kunal was with his new girl and Jim brought Mayim as her date. As the people were busy conversing with each other a guy talked to Mayim while she was with Jim making her feel uncomfortable.

“Mayim?” The guy called her attention.  
“Hey. I wasn’t… Expecting to see you.” Mayim carefully replied. The guy looked at how Mayim and Jim were so close and how their hands were holding each other. “Care to introduce?” The guy demanded. “Uh- yah- uhm. Jim, this is Mark.” She introduced him to Jim. “Uhm. Mark, this is Jim…”

Mark smirked as she introduced Jim to him uncomfortably. “Jim is my boyfriend.” She continued. “Interesting.” Mark replied and smiled at them. “Well. It was nice bumping into you, Mayim…and your…boyfriend?” Mark said and walked away.

“Who is he?” Jim wondered. “Uhm. Just… An old friend.” Mayim replied anxiously. Jim was quite bothered with how unusual Mayim acted after seeing Mark but he didn’t bother asking her for he don’t want him to feel more uncomfortable. After the party, Jim brought her to his place and had some drink.

“Do you want some coffee?” He offered. “Sure.”

Jim gave her a cup of coffee and they took some sip. He then gently grabbed her hips and held it close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and he placed a gentle kiss against hers and he felt her lips smiling as they exchange kisses.

“I have a question that I’ve been wanting to ask you since the party.” Jim began fading the smile on Mayim’s face. “Go on.” She took a deep breathe and sipped her coffee. “Well, it just got imprinted to me that… You introduced me to your friend as… You know… Your boyfriend.” He tried to build a point. She gulped and moved her sight to him. “Does it mean that…” He carefully asked. “Yes.” She confirmed building a smile on Jim’s face as she walk towards his room. He followed her and asked again. “I am your boyfriend now? Is this real?” He hardly believed. She felt happy seeing him happy. “Yes. And I am your girlfriend now.” She confirmed again. Jim felt so elated he wrapped his hands around him and pecked her lips out of joy. Mayim smiled at him softly. “Sorry you had to wait that long.” She apologized. “What? No. It’s absolutely worth the wait. What are you saying?” He disagreed and kissed her again. She kissed him back and it lead them to exchanging some passionate kisses, Jim supported her as he help him lie down without parting their lips away but as Jim’s hand began to explore her body, she held back and pulled herself from the moment. She sat back and Jim respected it and sat beside her waiting for her to speak up.

“Jim. There’s something that I want you to know.” She began, Jim got nervous for she sounded so serious. “What is it?” He asked. “I’m sorry, I’m not ready for this.” She confessed. “Mayim… It’s okay if you’re not. I am not forcing you, if you aren’t ready and you don’t want I respect that, you can tell me-”

“No. It’s not that I don’t want it. I want it but I cant. I love you.” She cuts in silencing him. She took a deep breathe and held his hand. “This is usually the part when my past boyfriends would say they understand me but the next day they wouldn’t show up ever again… And I think I trust you enough that… Can you promise me… That you won’t turn back or regret that you were with me after everything that I will tell you?” She pleaded. “I won’t turn back.” He assured. She gulped as she began to speak. “I want to be honest with you. I want you to know everything about me. That I am not the perfect girl you think I am… The reason why it took me so long to commit myself to you was because I was scared. I was afraid to love again. Because the last time I let myself fall for someone so hard… I got screwed. Screwed so hard I almost ruined my life and I didn’t know what was right from wrong.” She explained. “Mayim… I won’t screw you. I would be here to help you and guide you. I won’t be that guy…” He comforted her.

“Mark… He was my first boyfriend.” She carefully began which startled Jim. “So… He’s the father of Kelly?” He gulped and asked if Mark was the father of her kid. She took a deep breath and exhaled with pain. “No.”

Jim was confused. “Jim. I was so stupid in love. I was not thinking. I was blinded by my feelings for him. I didn’t know what I was doing. I loved a wrong guy so much…” She began as Jim nodded slowly wanting her to continue. She began explaining the most crucial part of the conversation. “… He had this group of friends that liked me. He was in a fraternity and his friends wanted him to put me into their group. He threatened me that if I won’t join in, he would break up with me… And I was scared to lose him.” She explained with pain and fear. “So you did?” Jim asked. “I did. But they didn’t made me do anything like what they do…”

“What did they do to you?” He was perplexed. “They made me their… Slave for their sexual needs and as much that I didn’t want to, I had to because I was afraid…” She cracked in and her eyes turned teary as she recalls her dark past. Jim was badly startled losing his hands grip from hers and it scared her more.

“You don’t know who Kelly’s father is?” He asked as more questions and surprise was built up on his mind. “No.” She cried. Jim didn’t know what to do. His mind was floating from all the truths he heard. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

“It’s alright…” He murmured but it didn’t comforted Mayim very well for that’s what his past boyfriends told her right after she confessed and then they were nowhere to be communicated the next days. Nevertheless, Jim comforted her as she fell asleep before he went home.

—-

Mayim woke up with a little headache after she cried a lot last night. She recalled everything as she woke up and checked her phone. She was bothered that Jim didn’t leave any message or greeted her but then she thought maybe he was still asleep.

She checked her phone every minute waiting for his message the whole day and as the time goes by, the more she gets afraid that Jim won’t talk to her again.

Days have passed but she still haven’t heard anything from him, neither did he visit her. She decided to visit him on his house but then she discovered that nobody was home. She began to lose hope, she went to Kaley and Melissa to confide for her feelings are killing her.

—-

“Yes, I told him everything about me.” She confirmed. “And then he never showed up anymore?” Kaley asked. “No. Not even texts.” She added. “How about facebook?” Kaley asked. “No. He don’t appear online.” She answered shortly.

Haven’t seen Jim in a while, we usually see each other on the university but it’s vacation.

Johnny replied to Kaley as she asked him about Jim. Kaley and Melissa was hurt for Mayim. They let her open up and cry to them the whole day and comforted her.

“Maybe I expected to much. Too much that I thought he was different…” She cried. “I’m sorry, Mayim…” The girls sympathized.

“Kaley. Can you schedule me a flight to Paris?” Mayim requested for Kaley has a position in the major airlines in their place. “I just wanna have a vacation and be alone.” She continued. “Well if that would make you feel any better…” Kaley agreed. “But what if Jim comes back?” Melissa asked. “I don’t think he will. And if he ever does, I’m pretty sure he won’t look for me anymore.” Mayim replied silencing Melissa.

Since Thursday, Kaley schedule a flight for Mayim as soon as two days after. She had her things prepared and her flight was due 10pm of Saturday.

—-

It was 7pm, the doorbell rang as Johnny was watching the TV. He opened the door and saw Jim.

“Jim? Where have you been? Mayim has been looking for you since you’ve been gone!” He exclaimed.

“I know! Can I borrow your phone?” Jim panicked and tried to call Mayim a couple of times through Johnny’s phone but she was unreachable.

“Where have you been? Where is your phone?” Johnny asked. “It’s a long story. Do you know where Mayim is? I went to her apartment before I came here, she wasn’t there.” Jim asked.

“Maybe she’s on Melissa’s apartment?” Johnny guessed and they drove to Melissa’s.

“Jim?!” Melissa was surprised. “Where have you been the whole time?” She continued. “I need to see Mayim.” Jim went straight to the point. “Do you know how devastated she was when you left? And now you wanna see her?” She scolded him. “I know and I’m sorry. I need to explain, I need to see her.” He replied. Melissa looked at her wall clock.

“Well buddy, I’m pretty sure you won’t see her any sooner if you won’t move your ass off now.” Melissa replied with anger.

“What?” Jim seemed confused.

“Her flight to Paris is in about an hour from now.” She informed her. It’s almost 9:00 and her flight is at 10:00

“Flight to Paris? Tonight? Why?” Jim panicked. Johnny recalled and decided to call Kaley to settle with the situation. They rushed to the airport hoping they aren’t too late. They went to Kaley right away to be able to let them pass the security without much talks but only Jim was allowed and the rest stayed outside. They quickly went to the waiting area to see Mayim, he checked the time and it was exactly 10:00. From afar, he saw people standing up prepared to walk outside to the plane.

Mayim stood up dragging her carriage when she was stunned when someone called her name as if it was some kind of a romantic TV series.

“Mayim!” Jim shouted trying to find out if she’s anywhere in that area and as soon as he saw her, he wrapped his arms around her and apologized.

“I’m sorry, Mayim. Sorry. Sorry.”

Mayim broke down in surprise and buried her face on his chest. “Why did you leave me?”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I’ve made you wait. I didn’t leave you.” He replied.

“It’s a long story and I will explain it to you. Why are you going to leave me?” He continued. “Because I thought you changed your mind about me.” She answered. “Haven’t I told you I won’t turn back?” He reminded her and kissed her forehead. “Yah.” She barely spoke and cried. “You’re staying, right?” He demanded. “I’m here now.” He added. “Yes.” She nodded without escaping his arms.

“They are in the middle of something, she won’t be taking this flight. Let the flight proceed.” Kaley informed the personnel. “Alright madam.” The personnel followed.

Soon then they walked outside the waiting area. Their social group decided to take a separate cab on their way home. Mayim and Jim took the same cab as they go to her apartment. As soon as they reached her apartment, Jim explained to her why he was nowhere to be found the past weeks.

“I decided to go to my mother in Texas to get some documents. I went to a place to retrieve my mother’s jewelry but there was some problems that I had to fix the documents again in order to ensure the safety and in order to be able to retrieve those jewelries and as I walk home, I got robbed and my phone and my sim, and my contacts were gone. My mother is very weak and sick, I knew I had to fix the issue about her sentimental jewelries before she discovers it, it was so important to her. The settling of the papers took several days that I had to prolong my stay there but I swear I never stopped thinking about you.” He explained.

“Why are those jewelries so important to her? And to you that you had it as your priority instead of calling me?” She wondered.

“Because those jewelry includes my father and mother’s wedding ring.” Jim answered as he held her hand.

“And my mother told me that the next woman that would wear that ring would be the woman I’m going to marry. And I wanted you to have it the next time we meet.” He carefully explained. She took a deep breathe as Jim kneeled down in front of her. “Jim…” She can’t believe what was happening. “I’ve spent years with you and you chose to be honest with me about everything about you and I love you for that. I’d love to spend more years with you… Even a lifetime.”

He pulled out the ring from his pocket and asked her the question of his life. “Mayim, will you marry me?”

Mayim was completely startled, she couldn’t believe he was proposing and he wants to marry her despite everything. “Yes!” She cried in happiness as she accepted his proposal. Jim stood up amazed. “You will?” He had to confirm. “Yes.” She confirmed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jim rested his hands around her hips as he kissed her back. “I can’t believe this.” He said as it sank to him that they are engaged already. “Me too.” She replied as she smiled in the midst of their kiss. Their kiss became passionate and emotional. “Would it be okay if we get Kelly a sibling tonight?” He joked. “Absolutely.” She replied and giggled as they made love the whole night.

Right after they were engaged, the next months, they got married and lived together peacefully and happily in love.

-END-


End file.
